


Tentacles of Black and Gold

by LitheFider



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Frottage, M/M, Shadow tentacles, Teasing, Tentacles, dominance play, these two troll the fuck out of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=5047125</p><p>Sandy and Pitch have some trolling, playful fun with dream and nightmare sand tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles of Black and Gold

It had been a few weeks time since Sandy had made it known he wanted more out of Pitch then fighting over children’s dreams.  And the Nightmare King was very pleased with this development in terms of having a physical outlet for pent up needs.  Though he would not admit to Sandy he’d fantasized about him before…no never.

 

However, he might have vastly under estimated how _insistent_ the Dreamweaver could be, now that they were essentially fuck buddies.

 

“Sandman!”  Pitch gasped as little hands grabbed him from behind, reaching around his narrow hips to give a squeeze to his groin. He whirled around and gave a playful snarl to the silently giggling Dreamweaver there, who dashed off out the window like he expected a chase.

 

“I’m trying to work!”  Pitch growled, chasing Sandy out of the house of a child he was about to give some much deserved ‘fear of heights’ dreams to.  (Climbing all those trees so recklessly!)

 

Sandy bounded down to the front yard and then up into a tree house like he was a gazelle made out of bouncy balls.  Pitch had dove into the shadows on the siding of the building, and came up in the darkness behind Sandy, arms spreading like vulture wings.  Sandy whirled around and ducked under Pitch’s arms just in time to miss being grabbed.  Sandy ‘laughed’ again, smile wide, and hopped behind the kid sized table and chairs that sat inside the tree house’s interior.

 

“Two can play that game,” Pitch flashed his teeth and gestured with his whole body, bringing forth two bursts of nightmare sand that grabbed hold of the Sandman, curling around his wrists and then his waist.  He was yanked and reeled in like a golden koi fish.  “Got you now, you scheming crème puff.”

 

Sandy bit his lip in a mocking way of _‘on no…you really have me now!’_.  He soon was right in front of his taller counterpart, who loomed over him as he pet long fingers over Sandy’s soft jawline.   

 

Pitch had been annoyed his work was interrupted, but now he was feeling those waves of arousal as the little cat and mouse game came to its head.  He loved this.  It was, dare he say, fun.  The kind of fun HE enjoyed. 

 

“Sandman, is this what you wanted?”  His thin lips parted gently as he did the same to his robe.  Sandy’s nose was about pressed into the tightly clad bulge of his flaccid manhood.

 

Sandy darted his eyes up, not looking least bit like he felt the power was tipped in Pitch’s favor.  He didn’t take his eyes off Pitch’s face as he defiantly opened his mouth and licked thickly over the bulge in front of him.  His tongue burned away the shadows of his tights where it touched, leaving a sizeable hole for the contents thereof to spill out.

 

“Tch, impertinent little man.”  Pitch huffed like how dare he ruin _another_ pair of tights (not like he didn’t just craft them out of shadows or anything...)

 

However, while Pitch’s cock was there for the taking Sandy kept his mouth shut.  He cocked his head back in an insolent gesture of ‘on second thought, no.’

 

Pitch furrowed his brow in confusion.  He was so focused on Sandy’s expression he didn’t see the golden tentacles sneaking up behind him.  “What’s the matter Sandman?  Change your m- AAhhhh!”  Pitch yelped as he was suddenly entwined and pulled backwards sharply.

 

The golden tentacles indeed looked as much like octopus tentacles as you could figure Sandy could craft from Dreamsand, suckers, taper and all.  Though they had a playful thickness to them, like an _overfed_ octopus.

 

Sandy turned the black binding around his wrists to gold, freeing his hands.  He wiped the sand from his hands in a dismissive gesture, then took in the view of his prize.  Pitch looked like a lost gallon ship captured by a sea monster.   He growled and struggled, but his wriggling only made it easier for the tentacles to spread his legs.  They teased his inner thighs, licked up under him to cup at his balls, and one even boldly slithered into his tights to hot dog him. 

 

Combative as he was, Pitch wanted it, and seeing that look on Sandy’s smug little face only made him harder.  Didn’t mean he’d roll over for the Dreamweaver like a dog.  His expression scattered though as a glass smooth tentacle coiled around his cock, giving a squeeze.  “NNNnnnnn!”  He threw his head back, moaning.

 

“Quite an imagination you have, as usual Sandman.”  Pitch crooned as he caught his breath.  The tentacles never stopped moving, they were a constant writhing mass of gold.  “The Japanese beat you to it though.”

 

Sandy bounced up and straddled Pitch around his waist so he could nuzzle his face into his.  A whisper along night time sand dunes blew past Pitch’s ears,

 

< Who do you think gave them the idea? >

 

‘ _Touché’_ , Pitch thought, shivering from Sandy’s ‘voice’.  He had no audible voice to speak of…but with physical contact Sandy could manage speech to him somehow, though it was always through white noise of some kind, like listening to distant words on the wind or ocean surf.

 

“And who do you think inspired the ideas for Cthulhu and the Kraken?”  Pitch whispered into Sandy’s ear, his voice low and thick.  He placed a hand around one of the golden tentacles, his grip tightening until the limb stiffened as blackness overcame it.  Soon the darkness spread, and about half of the tentacles succumbed to his touch.

 

Sandy seemed like a mixture of happy surprise and worry for the tip in their power play.  His face was pressed into Pitch’s chest as the nightmare tentacles grabbed his short legs and tipped up his ass to spread his legs aggressively.  Pitch had freed his arms enough to hug around Sandy, pulling him up so he could shove his tongue into his mouth.  They kissed lustily as their sexual altercation grew more heated very quickly.  Golden tentacles dove deeper into Pitch’s black tights, stretching them until they burst.  His cloak was ripped away, falling into gold singed shreds.

 

Sandy’s coat was similarly violated, lithe black tendrils probing in and around his round form.   The sand coat gave way, and graciously freed the Dreamweaver’s own erection.  The dark coils happily ensnared it.  Sandy bucked his hips against the teasing of the tendrils as he threw his head back.  Pitch was nipping at his neck in low groans.  Sandy pushed in return, their teeth baring at one another in grins like tigers fighting for dominance as both tried to get to the other’s necks playfully.  Soon they were back to kissing as neither one could agree to have their neck vulnerable at that moment.

 

The dark tentacles were cool and the golden ones warm to their flesh.  The nightmarish ones seemed to drip shadows, which made them feel even more like the real thing, slippery and soft.  The blackness rubbed off on their golden counterparts, making for an overall slippery mess as the minutes wore on.  The slipperiness of the shadows was welcomed as Pitch felt a teasing gold tentacle finally start to wriggle into him.  That - _sensation_ -….!  It was a little unsettling, and so of course he LOVED it.        

 

He bit his lip and flashed his gold eyes at Sandy, who was momentarily gloating with pride at his position, until his expression cracked with pleasure as he too felt a slippery limb nudge its way inside him.  Black and gold tentacles wriggled, pushing deeper and deeper.  Sandy was pulled backwards just enough that their erections smushed into one another, so Pitch gripped a hand around both of them as they were tossed on their sand-tentacle sea.  He jerked them both off in time with the motions.

 

“Fuckkk…”  Pitch growled, teeth clenching together as he felt a second warm tentacle push into him.  They fucked him in sequence, one diving in as the other was pulling out.  His eyes rolled back as he rutted his hips into the sensation.       

 

Sandy meanwhile was sure that black tentacle inside him must be in at least a foot…and it kept pushing, trying to fill him more and more with each down stroke of its thrusting.   Each time Sandy was stretched a little further…and he arched his ass into the intrusion as he gripped his hands into Pitch’s chest.  Pitch was unable to keep his hand where it was as Sandy pressed into him.  Humping against one another was more then enough with all that was going on.  Pitch’s breathing quickened and his moans deepened as he dug his fingers into Sandy’s back.

 

Pitch came first, suddenly, howling desperately like someone in pain he came so hard.   His whole body arched into the mass of tentacles, hips bucking hard.  The black sand tentacles responded to his frantic writhing, increasing their own pace on Sandman.  Pitch was still twitching as Sandy came, jerking his hips in hard thrusts against the other man.

 

The tentacles slowed and deflated like balloons, lowering them slowly to the floor of the treehouse.

 

“You kinky little bastard,” Pitch muttered, body still awash in his orgasm as they cuddled in the afterglow.

 

< Dark, twisted scoundrel ,>  the tide rolled in with a hiss of seashells.         

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to this other fill http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=2318744#cmt2318744 in the sense Sandy and Pitch have the same dynamic and the events of this take place after it. :’D (I like to give a little thought even to porn fics okay haha)


End file.
